When people travel, they frequently take along photography equipment like a digital camera or smart phone to record the scenery and their traveling companions by means of photography. In order for all the travelers in a group to be photographed together, the traditional method used is for one of the individuals in the group to take the photographic apparatus and face it towards themselves while taking a photo in reverse, which is called self-photographing or taking a “selfie.” However, because of the relatively large size of the photographic apparatus, self-photographing is very inconvenient, and it is further necessary to press the button to photograph, which can cause the image to shake, and the camera's focus and radius not to match property, thus causing the resulting photograph to be very poor; moreover, when the number of people is relatively large, it may be impossible for everyone to be photographed together.
In order to overcome the above-described flaws with self-photographing (“selfie” taking), various types of self-photography apparatuses have been introduced in the market, some of which makes use of hand-carried self-photographing apparatuses to hold the photographic apparatus at a certain distance from the photographer, and others make use of remote controls in order to take photographs, in order to achieve better photographing angles and self-photographing results. Currently-existing self-photographing apparatuses must be disassembled into several parts when transported, and require assembly at the time of usage, then again require disassembly after usage, which creates a great deal of inconvenience for the user. During the process of assembly, disassembly, and transport it is easy for the photographic apparatus to become inoperative due the breaking or loss of parts, which is another inconvenience.